Honorable Duties
by Biteme4eturn-t
Summary: The well is forever closed and a promise is broken. Now the purest miko belongs to the darkest demon. Without him she can only be second, so the choice is hers. Be the other woman to A man whom she thought she loved or Be the only one to a demon she has never loved. To choose one is without honor , to choose the other could be damnation. What path would the miko follow.
1. Chapter 1 To Become Alpha Female

**Hello readers, I hope you enjoy the new story. I needed to re-write this so i didn't hate it.**

 **Disclaimer: Honestly I own nothing but my plot. Sad, sad life.**

 **Honorable Duties**

 **Chapter 1: To Become The Alpha Female**

Tears dripped down the dry empty well as the young woman sat upon the edge. Her long silky black hair was unbound and flowing in the wind along with her tears. Her crystal blue eyes shined in a saddened mirth.

This damn time traveling well. A small sob escaped the young miko. She was always going to be his last choice. Even though he had made her that promise after Kikiyo had finally passed on. So long as she stayed, he had made her give up her family, her life a chance to escape back into normalcy.

Yet here she was alone. He had taken another and was left alone in a world where she was a second class citizen. Never to see her mother again. A fresh wave of tears rose to the surface but she held them back.

'No!' Kagome thought furiously. He didn't deserve anymore of her tears. He made his choice and now she was free. Her obligation ened when he took someone else as his. That didn't stop the new shadow of depression from falling over her.

She should have expected as much. The small village she now resided in was celebrating a joyous occasion. Their protector the half demon Inuyasha was now mated. She was a beautiful woman from another village. Kagome hadn't know a thing about his woman till a month beforehand. Inuyasha had left the village two months prior to go attend to a nearby village dilemma. He had refused to let her join him on the trek.

Then he returned back with a woman and news spread of their impending engagement. The ceremony had been a grand affair. Even their former traveling companions, Miroku a former travelling monk and Sango the last demon slayer from her village. Sango was now pregnant and married to Miroku.

The young kit Shippo was not in attendance to the ceremony. His invitation to the matting had been delayed from reaching the fox kit school that the miko had insisted he attend. She had refused to be the excuse for her son to not become a demon to his fullest potential. Sending him off with a sad smile was one of the most difficult things she did. It was even harder than facing off the evil half demon Naraku.

After the final wish Kagome had only one choice , to stay or go. So , at Inuyasha's request she stayed and let the well swallow up the remnants of it's magic.

She had to leave soon for she had been Inuyasha's alpha female for his pack and as her final duty she knew it was only polite to congratulate him and his...bride. Kagome sighed not understanding the 'pack' stuff he had referred to but understanding her duty and her honor.

Soon she would be free of it all and her happiness would become her's to choose. Kagome looked once more to the well and finally removed herself from the lip of it. She had done enough moping and took one last breath rubbing at her eyes. This was a new chance for her to move on. With a new determination the miko steeled herself and walked back down to the village.

-Deep within the western lands-

A low growl trickled from between the lips of the dog demon. His normally impassive golden gaze flickering between red and back. His marking looking jagged and not the normal smooth and his nails flipped his low desk as his acid oozed from his sickly green glowing hands. Long silver hair was floating of of his shoulders as his anger vibrated through him.

His half brother had no honor. The fool was to marry the human female that had followed him throughout the years.

"Oh, I see you have heard the wonderful new my pup." Sesshoumaru's eyes turned a female demoness at the entrance of his study. Her long silver hair in two pigtails atop her head, skin like ivory colored velvet and ruby lips. She was dressed in fine furs and jewels. Their golden gazes clashed and Sesshoumaru forced his being to calm.

"Mother." He spoke in an almost bored tone. The only proof of his fury shown in the destroyed study.

The female demoness fanned herself as she nodded to her son. "Well my pup, you know what has happened, and you know what must be done." The demoness spoke while smirking.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. His beauty was marred by the slight show of confusion on his features. "Are you not angered as this Sesshoumaru. You will have only half demons." Sesshoumaru spoke with venom in his voice.

Kimiko raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Would you not just mate with a demoness to attain a heir." Kimiko spoke smiling as Sesshoumaru growled.

"I AM NOT MY FATHER!" eyes flashing red Sesshoumaru fought and pulled his demon back. This was his mother, always trying to get a rise out of him, and usually succeeding. "This Sesshoumaru will only have one mate and one mate alone to provide pups. " His eyes narrowed and he faced his smirking mother.

"Good. Now bring me my new daughter." Kimoko spoke giggling as her normally emotionless pup huffed and walked past her.

He had to collect his intended before either of their reputations were to be tarnished further.

 **Well I hope you like the re-write of this story, I feel refreshed and excited about my stories now. On my off time I am doing all I can to write long exciting chapters for all of my stories. This will be a different thing and i'm secretly excited to write the next chapter but I must wait.**

 **Well Thank you all for reading. Please review**

 **-Biteme4eturn-t**


	2. Chapter 2 Pack Rules

**Hello readers, I hope you enjoy the new story. I needed to re-write this so i didn't hate it.**

 **Disclaimer: Honestly I own nothing but my plot. Sad, sad life.**

 **Honorable Duties**

 **Chapter 2: Pack Rules**

Silence had settled over the small hut. A former monk held his demon slayer wife from attacking the half demon sitting across from them. His violet eyes glared down at the half demon and he contemplated letting his wife loose on Inuyasha.

Sango was furious. Her brown eyes were almost black in her rage and her pretty face was contorted in a frightening visage. She was going to kill him.

"No." Came a firm but small voice from behind her. The husband and wife turned to the young girl, someone who was like a sister to them. Kagome looked like an elegant beauty in a kimono or white and lavender. Her hair was bound up in a simple bun and her blue eyes were shining and glowed with her dark fluttering lashes only made her gaze more intense in color.

Inuyasha snickered. He wore his traditional fire rat robe and his hair was still white and frizzed out. His expression was smug even though his yellow eyes showed a hint of annoyance. His dog eyes atop his head swiveled in agitation.

"You don't have a choice Kagome."Inuyasha said letting his smugness seep into his tone. Fury swelled through the miko and Kagome felt regret in taking off Inuyasha's subjugation beads. A snarl from Sango broke through the hut and Miroku struggled to hold his wife.

"You're in my pack, and you were the alpha female. There can't be two alpha females, and my mate replaced you in that aspect." Kagome flinched at his crass words. "You are also a woman, it's not like where you grew up, here women ain't got much say. I am the alpha of our pack and only I can approve your suitor's the only one who can mate you is someone higher in the pack, and Sesshoumaru is the only one who can and we both know he ain't gonna force himself to mate a human wench no matter how much his reputation is damaged by this." Inuyasha nodded to his bride who only smiled sweetly ignoring the atmosphere of the room.

A battle-cry broke through the hut as Inuyasha and his bride were knocked over. Sango straddled Inuyasha and savagely attacked the half demon. Miroku and Kagome pulled Sango off the half demon.

Inuyasha groaned sitting up and met the eyes of his angry companions. He was confused. Kagome loved him, and the slayer and monk should have been happy he was finally taking her as his own. They were human so maybe Kagome and them just needed time to process this.

Nodding to himself Inuyasha stood holding his new mate. "I'll return tomorrow to get you Kagome." Inuyasha ignore the cry of outrage and left the hut.

Kagome fell to her knees. Panic was settled into her but a plan formed as well. Kagome jumped up surprising her friends and she took off to the corner of her room pulling out her long forgotten yellow backpack. She packed away all her futuristic items and some of her clothing from this current era. Some traveling supplies everything she could think of.

She ignored Sango and Miroku as they tried to stop her, but Kagome didn't have much time to escape from Inuyasha. She had begged them to just return home and she would figure out how to visit them in some way. Then she was off. In the forest slipping past the exuberant village to leave without being forced into Inuyasha's grasp.

The miko made it to the well without being spotted and she stood in that clearing staring down at that well. Tears pricked her eyes and she dropped her back and grabbed stones, dirt , old leave and threw them at the well. Cursing it for damning her to this. Her sobs were muffled in her hands as she flung herself on the wooden lips. Begging for it to once again open up.

This is how Sesshomaru found her. Kagome stiffened and looked up to the regal demon lord. His long silky silver hair swayed in the wind. He wore his normal traveling attire and a stoic expression upon his heartbreakingly gorgeous face. Kagome's breath caught not from his image but from fear. Sesshomaru was sadly trapped in all this mess as well.

She should have never followed her girlish dreams of being with the half demon Inuyahsa. Remembering herself she greeted him "Good afternoon Sesshomaru-sama"

"Miko." Sesshomaru said breaking the sudden silence that settled over the clearing.

Kagome wiped at her face and stood facing the demon. Sesshomaru wasn't as upset about the miko being forced upon him as he was previously. She held sorrow and smelled of hurt feelings. He had assumed the pair had plotted this scheme to humiliate and dishonor the western ruler. Sesshomaru held out his clawed hand to the miko who looked to him in surprise.

"Come." He spoke causing the girl to look at him in surprise. He was offering her his being. His power, his title, his kingdom his everything , but why.

Kagome took a step back and voiced her question. "Why?" Sesshomaru dropped his hand and walked to the miko. He invaded her space but that was something she would have to learn to get used to, for she would become his mate.

"For my honor, and your own. I will not let my brother do to you what my father did to my mother. This Sesshomaru can only mate you but you will want for nothing and this will be a true mating. I will have no other and I will not share what is mine." His golden gaze fell to the miko's sapphire stare and he once more held his hand towards her.

With a deep breath and determination Kagome placed her hand in his. She knew nothing would be the same for here from here onwards.

In a flash the pair was gone and in the morning Inuyasha had made a vow to search for his wayward miko and force her to his side. She couldn't run away forever.

The thought that Sesshomaru could have accepted her into his home never cropped the half demon's mind.

 **Well that's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it please review**

 **~Biteme4eturn-t**


	3. Chapter 3

**A notice to all my readers. My health is on the decline. I am only 25 and I am unsure is I will continue breathing everyday. I want to thank you all for the kind reviews, and I am happy so many of you enjoyed them. I will be in the hospital for many months and I am unsure if I will be able to have any energy to put into writing.**

 **I will be putting all my stories on a hiatus. I have to focus on my health right now. It may be temporary or a permanent one. I hope I will be back and I wish you all happy healthy lives.**

 **Hopefully a temporary farewell**

 **Biteme4eturn-**


End file.
